vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeus (Puzzle and Dragons)
|-|Zeus= |-|Awoken Zeus= |-|Awoken Zeus Olympios= |-|Awoken Zeus Stratios= |-|Zeus Verse= |-|World's Omnipotent God, Zeus Verse= Summary Zeus is one of the many gods who appear in Puzzle and Dragons, being based off of his Greek counterpart. He is the king of the Mighty God Series of characters, he generously rewards the righteous and punishes the wicked, his rage manifesting in his bolts of lightning. He can evolve into an upgraded form Awoken Zeus and then can ultimate evolve into either Awoken Zeus Olympios or Awoken Zeus Stratios. Awoken Zeus Olympios can access a resurrection evolution into Zeus Verse, which can become even more powerful by ultimate evolving again into World's Omnipotent God, Zeus Verse Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B | 5-B | 5-B | 5-B | 5-B Name: Zeus | Awoken Zeus | Awoken Zeus Olympios | Awoken Zeus Stratios | Zeus Verse | World's Omnipotent God, Zeus Verse Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly around 500 million years old Classification: God Type, God/Devil Type (Awoken Zeus Stratios only), God/Balanced Type (World's Omnipotent God, Zeus Verse only), Light Element, Light/Dark Element (Awoken Zeus Stratios and World's Omnipotent God, Zeus Verse only) Powers and Abilities: |-|Zeus=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Immortality (Type 1), Durability Negation, Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, limited Power Nullification, Immunity to Status Effect Inducement (Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, ect) |-|Awoken Zeus=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Immortality (Type 1), Durability Negation, Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost, Resistance to Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation |-|Awoken Zeus Olympios=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Immortality (Type 1), Durability Negation, Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, limited Power Nullification |-|Awoken Zeus Stratios=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Immortality (Type 1), Durability Negation, Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost, Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, limited Power Nullification |-|Zeus Verse=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Immortality (Type 1), Durability Negation, Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost |-|World's Omnipotent God, Zeus Verse=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Immortality (Type 1), Durability Negation, Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost, Perception Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Poison Manipulation, Body Control, Elemental Manipulation(Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation), Power Nullification, Immunity to Status Effect Inducement (Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, ect) Attack Potency: Planet level (Superior to Vritra) | Planet level (Stronger than before) | Planet level (Stronger than before) | Planet level (Comparable to Awoken Zeus Olympios) | Planet level (Stronger than before) | Planet level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable, if not superior, to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Awoken Zeus Olympios) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet Class | Planet Class | Planet Class | Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Planet level | Planet level | Planet level | Planet level | Planet level | Planet level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Is a god who has lived for ages, and fought a wide variety of challengers in that time) Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Darkness Manipulation and Death Manipulation. Takes extra damage from Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation as Awoken Zeus Stratios and World's Omnipotent God, Zeus Verse. Elemental attacks and weaknesses change with Psevdaisthíseis, and need to be balanced to be effective Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Light Orbs:' Zeus can tap into Light Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Light, Holy, and Electricity energies *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves Zeus: *'Wrath of God:' Reduces all foes' HP by 35%, ignoring defenses *'Power of Zeus:' Passively raises all allies' Attack by 3x, as long as Zeus is at full HP *'Supercell:' Preemptive ability, randomly locking up to 20 Orbs nearby, making them unable to be changed into different orb types *'King of Gods' Majesty:' Preemptive ability, gives immunity to status effects like paralysis, poisons, stat reductions, ect *'Heal change to Block:' Changes all Heart Orbs in the air nearby to Jammer Orbs *'Terra Bolt:' An attack that does 0.7x damage and changes all Heart Orbs in the air nearby to Jammer Orbs *'Poison Lightning:' An attack that does 0.5x damage and inflicts the target with Poison Orbs, poisoning them *'Constraint:' An ability that locks all Poison Orbs, making them unable to be changed into other types of orbs *'Glare of Zeus:' Immobilizes all God Type opponents for a limited time, disabling their passive abilities *'Lightning of God:' An attack that deals 1.5x damage *'Super Nova:' A rapid attack that hits 10 times, doing 2.5x damage Awoken Zeus: *'Wrath of God:' Reduces all foes' HP by 35%, ignoring defenses *'Power of Zeus:' Passively raises all allies' Attack by 3x, as long as Zeus is at full HP *'Reduce Light Damage:' Passively resists Light attacks *'Enhanced Light Orbs:' 20% chance for Light Orbs nearby to be enhanced, doing 5% more damage when used *'Enhanced Attack:' Slightly boosts Attack Awoken Zeus Olympios: *'Wrath of God:' Reduces all foes' HP by 35%, ignoring defenses *'The Soul of Zeus:' Passively raises all allies' Attack by 3.5x, as long as Zeus is at full HP *'Skill Boost:' Decreases the amount of time active abilities need to charge *'Enhanced Light Orbs:' 20% chance for Light Orbs nearby to be enhanced, doing 5% more damage when used *'Two-Pronged Attack:' If exactly 4 orbs of the same element are used at once, the attack is boosted by 1.5x and can hit two targets at once *'Glare of Zeus:' Immobilizes all God Type opponents for a limited time, disabling their passive abilities *'Lightning of God:' An attack that deals 1.5x damage *'Super Nova:' A rapid attack that hits 10 times, doing 2.5x damage Awoken Zeus Stratios: *'Dark Orbs:' Zeus can tap into Dark Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Darkness and Death energies *'Wrath of God:' Reduces all foes' HP by 35%, ignoring defenses *'Black Dimension:' Passively raises all allies' Attack by 4x, as long as Zeus' HP is less than 50% *'Enhanced Dark Orbs:' 20% chance for Dark Orbs nearby to be enhanced, doing 5% more damage when used *'Two-Pronged Attack:' If exactly 4 orbs of the same element are used at once, the attack is boosted by 1.5x and can hit two targets at once *'Black Dimension:' Preemptive ability, absorbs all damage from attacks that are 5 or less combos for the rest of the battle *'Glare of Zeus:' Immobilizes all God Type opponents for a limited time, disabling their passive abilities *'Black Hole:' An attack that deals 0.8x damage and changes one random orb into a Jammer Orb *'Super Nova:' A rapid attack that hits 10 times, doing 2.5x damage Zeus Verse: *'Punishment of God:' Reduces all foes' HP by 35% of their max HP, ignoring defenses *'Day of Zeus:' Passively raises all allies' Attack by 7.5x, as long as Zeus is at full HP. All allies Attack and Recover Stat are raised by 2x *'Skill Boost:' Decreases the amount of time active abilities need to charge World's Omnipotent God, Zeus Verse: *'Dark Orbs:' Zeus Verse can tap into Dark Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Darkness and Death energies *'Punishment of God:' Reduces all foes' HP by 35% of their max HP, ignoring defenses *'Day of Zeus:' Passively raises all allies' Attack by 7.5x, as long as Zeus is at full HP. All allies Attack and Recover Stat are raised by 2x *'Skill Boost:' Decreases the amount of time active abilities need to charge *'Two-Pronged Attack:' If exactly 4 orbs of the same element are used at once, the attack is boosted by 1.5x and can hit two targets at once *'Resistance-Skill Bind:' 20% chance for all allies to resist their abilities being negated *'Devil Killer:' 3x damage against Devil Type foes *'Extend Time:' Increases the action time of all allies slightly *'(Super Awoken) Two-Pronged Attack:' If exactly 4 orbs of the same element are used at once, the attack is boosted by 1.5x and can hit two targets at once *'Enhanced Combo:' Boosts the power of attacks using 7 or more combos of Orbs by 2x *'Resistance-Bind+:' Completely resists immobilization/paralysis abilities *'Resolve:' Passive ability, allows the user to survive on 1 HP if any attack would kill it while at 50% or higher HP *'Protection of the Gods:' Preemptive ability, gives immunity to status effects like paralysis, poisons, stat reductions, ect *'Divine King's Armor:' Preemptive ability that makes the user immune to all damage from attacks that do 100,000,000 damage or more *'Royal Sword:' A rapid attack that hits 6-10 times, doing 0.96x to 1.6x damage *'Black Thunderstorm:' An attack that deals 1.4x damage, and creates 3 Lethal Poison Orbs to greatly poison the victim *'Black Thunderstorm (Alt.):' An attack that deals 1.4x damage and temporarily blinds the target *'Psevdaisthíseis:' Changes own element to either Fire, Water, or Wood *'...Grovel at my feet:' An attack that deals 2.5x damage, and changes a whole column of orbs into Light Orbs and another into Dark Orbs *'Dread:' Changes own element to Dark *'Keraunós:' An attack that deals 1.5x damage and reduces the action time of all foes by 1 second for a limited time *'Playtime's over...:' Buffs Attack by 10x *'Élenchos:' Disables passive abilities for a limited time Key: Zeus | Awoken Zeus | Awoken Zeus Olympios | Awoken Zeus Stratios | Zeus Verse | World's Omnipotent God, Zeus Verse Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Perception Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Air Users